


[Podfic] Beautiful Surprise

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: Running From Lions [Podfic] [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, Mpreg, Multi, New Years, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of part 3 of the Running from Lions series, "Beautiful Surprise"Author's original summary:An attempt to catalog magical artifacts turned into an unexpected marriage with the surprise loves of his life. Draco has no idea why he expected planning for children to be any easier.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Running From Lions [Podfic] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551940
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Beautiful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843762) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 

> I recorded the first story in this series as my very first podfic, so I chose to record the last one as a fifth podficcing anniversary celebration. I've missed the actual anniversary by a couple of weeks, but close enough. Hope you've enjoyed!

  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:30:18
  * **File Size:** 42 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kNkiadwe1lwnS40WnUANII_8gzdVB3wk)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M7-BhZbq-5w6G57I-Gkh2qevPJJUDt-W)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Beautiful Surprise_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843762)
  * **Author:** [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** "As You Wish", from Aladdin


End file.
